Weakling The Pathetic
Summary This guy is so weak that it doesn't even deserve a proper one. Not even a properly written page, because this guy is just THAT pathetic. Tier Lower than those who are below over infinitely below those who are infinitely below those who are etc. But he's actually much weaker than that. MUCH weaker. Oh, and he's infinitely below the concept of Tiers (times beyond over infinity. AND BEYOND.). Powers and Stats Name This guy is WAY below the concept of names. Besides, it doesn't even deserve a proper mention of it, anyway. Origin See what was written for 'Name'. Gender See what was written for 'Origin'. Age See what was written for 'Gender'. Classification Blah blah blah See what was written for 'Age' Blah blah blah. Powers and Abilities (Old combo ends here). (New combo starts now.) You are wanking this guy if you say that this guy is below over infinitely below those who are infinitely below etc. the concept of Powers and Abilities. But then again, I guess we have been giving this poor sap too much mockery. So we are actually going to give this guy some 'Powers and Abilities', for once. Anyway...here it is. If this guy's opponent is extremely powerful, like, around 'surpassing omnipotence and the concept of omnipotence' level of powerful or higher, it's opponent automatically loses the fight. Forever. And ever. AND EVER. ... ...Huh. Looks like this guy isn't so weak after all. I'm getting rather excited now, actually. Anyway, moving on. Attack Potency See what was written for 'Powers and Abilities'. Or at least the first part of it. Speed See what was written for 'Attack Potency'. Lifting Strength Blah blah blah See what was written for 'Speed' Blah blah blah. Striking Strength You should know what to do. Durability Come on, I shouldn't even need to tell you what to do by now! Stamina If you STILL don't know what to do, then I don't even know what to say to you. Range: Fine, fine, I'll continue to tell you what to do. Jeez. See what was written for... ...uh... ...'Lifting Strength'? ... Moving on. Standard Equipment: (New combo ends here. And it's about time it was.) (Don't expect anymore new ones, though.) It doesn't have any. In fact, it is WAY below the concept of this. So far below, that you can't even. Intelligence: You should know by now that it is WAY below the concept of this. Weaknesses: This too. But once again, I'm actually going to be quite lenient to it, and actually list some 'weaknesses'. When the opponent this guy faces is even lower than the concept of weakness, this guy can never hope to win. Not ever. ... Well, so much for the 'stronger than we thought' thing I said earlier. Ugh. I got my hopes up for nothing. Also, why am I making so many paragraphs? Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Weaklings Category:Too weak to be Characters Category:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh at Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Too strong for categories Category:Overpowered Category:Power Users Category:Below Shit Tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Weaker than anyone Category:Weaker than Goku Category:Weaker than Chara Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Manipulation Manipulation Category:Outliers Category:Weaker than Dio Category:Weaker than EvilMinion456 Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos PMMM Category:Beyond 0 Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos YOU! Yea YOU! Category:If you solo everything does that mean you solos yourself Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Weaker then red comic relief guys Category:Solos MARVEL Category:So weak that Doug Dimmadome wouldn't own him Category:Solos DC Category:Solos Nintendo Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:The worst ever Category:Sucks Category:THE BEST Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:Makes Shit Tier look like the Strongest Character in the Wiki Category:PATHETIC Category:You are pathetic! Category:Needs more categories. Category:Downplay Category:Downplayed Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Makes Exaggerated Hit look like below Downplayed Naruto, Justin Bieber, The One Below All Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:Makes Heaven Ascension Dio (Wanked) look like Sakuya Izayoi (Downplayed) Category:Makes Skodwarde the Almighty look like Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) Category:Fairly minor downplay Category:WEAK WEAK WEAK Category:Makes every other character on this wiki look like Bidoofs Category:Makes everyone Look like Luigi (Screwattack) Category:Sucker Category:Loser Category:Solos Homestuck Category:Fail Category:Failures Category:Untierable Category:Ultimately Completely Fail Category:Doesn't deserve proper formatting Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Solos Steven Universe Category:Solos Suggsverse Category:Fuck weaknesses Category:Who Needs Categories Category:How many Deaugh categories does one page need? Category:Solos Problem Sleuth Category:Lose Category:Weaker than you Category:Laughable Category:Laughs at you Category:Solos Joke-Battles Wikia Category:Solos himself Category:OC Category:Solos nobody Category:Inconsistent Category:Trash Category:Weeb Trash Category:Garbage